


speak to me (of all your worries)

by effettivamente



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/effettivamente/pseuds/effettivamente
Summary: Marti being a Concerned Boyfriend™ after witnessing Nico meeting someone from his past.





	speak to me (of all your worries)

It was a Thursday afternoon and they were strolling through the streets of Rome. Nico was feeling a little bit better after the last couple of days, at least well enough to tell Marti that he’d like to go outside together for some fresh air after being asked what he wanted to do that minute. Martino obliged happily. He figured that the most important thing during times like this is to talk. To make sure to know what it is that Nico feels like he wants at that moment. They were taking it minute by minute, with serenity, just like they said they would.   
There weren’t many words spoken between them, but it didn’t feel requisite. Suddenly, Martino noticed that Nico had been deep in thought, staring blankly somewhere into the distance. He gave his hand a squeeze, a simple way of distracting him from whatever he was pondering. Niccolò’s eyes then focused on his boyfriend next to him. Marti didn’t even have to utter a word to make sure he was okay – they had a whole conversation merely with their eyes. The familiarity of each other’s presence was something he would be infinitely grateful for. It seemed like it was always there, this feeling of being at home in each other’s presence, of knowing each other unbelievably well.   
The two of them were on their way back to Martino’s when a guy (Marti had no clue who he was) passed by them and greeted Nico. Niccolò looked shaken up and taken aback completely, but he was still able to say “hi” silently.   
“You alright?” Marti actually voiced it this time.   
“I’m... this happened out of the blue?”   
Marti was officially concerned. Who is this boy? What happened between them that made Nico feel like this after meeting him?   
“Wanna talk about him?”   
“I think we should. After we’re back home?”   
“Of course. But we don’t need to discuss this right away if you don’t want to. You know I wouldn’t want you doing something you’re uncomfortable with, right?”   
“I do. I want to do this, really,” Nico admitted.   
It didn’t take long for them to return to Martino’s. Once they were in his room, they sat down and Niccolò started to talk.   
“That guy we met was someone from my previous school, Virgilio. We... we used to be best friends. But then shit happened and I had to leave that school. This was the first time I’ve seen him since. That’s why I was so shocked. I absolutely didn’t see it coming, you know? And it was a painful reminder of everything that went down.”   
“I could see that it affected you so much. I got worried, to be honest.”   
“I get that.”   
“And... it was a reminder for me, too. That there’s quite a big part of your life I wasn’t present in and I don’t know much about.”   
“Doesn’t change the fact that you’re the most important part of my life now,” Nico gave him a little smile.   
“Oh, am I?”   
“You know you are,” Niccolò said and took Marti’s hand. “Also, I know we've barely talked about my life in Virgilio. But it’s not because I don’t want you to know about it or anything. It’s just that it’s hard remembering these times and speaking about them hurts even more.”   
“Hey,” Marti gave his boyfriend’s cheek a caress. “Take your time. And whenever the minute that you’re ready to talk about it further comes, I’ll be right there.”   
“Thank you, Marti. So much.”   
“C’mere,” Martino pulled him into a hug. He felt Nico relax into it.   
They were going to be just fine. It pained Marti to think that something so terrible had happened that Nico even had to change schools, he wanted to know more about it, but he’s glad he’s here with him now. To listen to him. To care for him. To support him. To protect him. The rest came second.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to revengeisalwaysanoption on tumblr for the prompt! enjoy, lovelies <3  
> (ps. come talk to me on lookwhatustarted.tumblr.com!)


End file.
